User blog:Queen Armada/Jurassic Water
Jurassic Park would be really great if they would make an underwater Jurassic Park.To show underwater Tylosaurus. Underwater predators using submarines and underwater facility built bottom and to use a ladder to go down under to underground facility for water Jurassic.Cave tunnels redesigned with domes.And from the shores.We magnify and look at the shores area.From the shores a marina and ships.And then docks and boardwalks and artificial islands.And they go tunnels under sea.And having more underwater parks environments.Feeding.Living as a zoo underwater.Rivers.Docking ports for subs.Mini subs.Network of facility and harborfront.Giant fences and coral and pen.Water Jurassic Park.http://sharknight3d.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Add some prehistoric creatures of the time era.Ichthyasaurus http://www.parks.ca.gov/?page_id=22655 Underwater park would show the predators of the underwater world. Prehistoric Crocodile as being after the explorers but with bad guys for deaths. http://socom.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Add bad military figures.To having bad characters that get eaten so predation of man vs Sea dinosaurs.But for our main characters to survive way through and to explore underwater facility.They discover a ladder and how to go underground.They go to labratory and new Jurassic Underwater.And they put on wet suits.Equipment.Travel within structure of pods connected.Shallows for the crocs.Prehistoric sharks and boats,ships. http://www.dft.gov.uk/mca/mcga07-home/shipsandcargoes/mcga-ukshipregister.htm Many groups and split into two.Bad guys in this movie and their military group and the good guys who are concerned for nature.They could destroy them won't.http://horror-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Lake_Placid Exploration of water done properly with ships and boats.Works.And during feeding. http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Archaeology This Jurassic Park will have dinosaurs instead of Jaws.Lots of action and everything supplied.Whales being food for Tylosaurus.Hiding places from giant out of control Tylosaurus.Caves and underwater caves.Surface climb the ladder.Dock for vehicles.Good guys to use the vehicles for water kingdom.Water Kingdom layout.Giant vessels.Scientic Ships.http://www.discoverychannel.ca/ Real places for dinosaur possiblities on earth.Where would we pick and what are suitable habitats especially for each type of layout.They sense vibrations in water.Ichthyosaurus' are not good either.As they do Jaws they need boats for Jurassic Park underwater.They need swim suits and place like in Jaws 3d http://horror.wikia.com/wiki/Jurassic_Shark that underwater walkway from ground to go underground to watch from windows.The aquatic dinosaurs can be in this and in bodies of water.Instead in rivers they put Ichthyosaurus and prehistoric sharks and boats to sail on bodies of water or rivers.Out to the handglider scene in Jurassic 3.Focus on ocean and have underwater pens and fences.Loads of underwater facilities to wander from facility to facility some public and many to do with scientists.Put on swim gear.And have marines.Enter military to last longer vs sea creatures.And from military amphibious warship.Divers and Marines.More shooting at the dinosaurs like an enemy.Using the beeches to corner them from raptors to ocean and to pick and start swimming.Encounter the tylasaurus.Get to boats setup for Jurassic park.Need underwater subs from Marines and scientists as craft to get away from sea creatures and plot to go to lab to lab and systems fail and water up knees.Drain it with pumps and turn on the lights.Script to underground caves connected to labs and facility like hive.Pools in the facility with the aquatic dinosaurs.Explore many pools like in abandon Jurassic Park for the Mosasaurus pool.And the pools lower but for the groups join together to explore the park. http://dinosaurs.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Aquatic_Dinosaurs http://www.jurassicparkbuilder.com/underwater-dinosaurs-now-available/ Category:Blog posts